1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a paper sheet transporting device and to an image forming apparatus using the paper sheet transporting device.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatus such as printers and copiers utilizing a recording system such as an electrophotographic system, sometimes there is used a paper sheet transporting device with a configuration that holds (sucks) paper sheets to be used in image formation and transports the paper sheets through a constant section by sucking the paper sheets onto the outer peripheral surface of a rotating transport belt disposed with air holes.